Gas turbine engines are required to operate efficiently during operation and flight. Theses engines create a tremendous amount of force and generate high levels of heat. As such, components of these engines are subjected to high levels of stress, temperature and pressure. It is necessary to provide components that can withstand the demands of a gas turbine engine. It is also desirable to provide components with increased operating longevity.